Oggy's Home
Oggy's Home is the main location of Oggy and the Cockroaches. History In many episodes, when Oggy falls to Earth from space. This means it's an phantasical region according that it's a cartoon.The design of his house, and that of his neighborhood seems to be inspired by the Long Island houses. The houses in Oggy's neighborhood are built on equi-arial rectangular plots. Only Oggy's house has a purple roof, whilst the other house's roofs are all colored reddish-orange. There is an endless bundle of staircases in Oggy's house, each one being at least a mile long. His house has endless rooms,which adjust their number,size,wallpaper to suite the situation.But his house has only one toilet. The rooms are largely disproportionate and some of them are as big as halls. The front door also changes positions, from being at the end of a passage outside the drawing room to directly in the drawing room itself. The walls are sometimes seen with countless spoofs of famous paintings including Mona Lisa as seen in the episode "Walls Have Ears". The house also appears mirrored or flipped in some episodes and it also has a swimming pool in which Oggy sometimes fishes. At the far corner of his backyard, Oggy's house has some palm trees. In some episodes, his house is also shown to have two elevators. But sometimes if something is going on straight to North America or U.S.A., then Oggy lives in USA according to some episodes (like Oggy's Clone and Safari So Good). However, the episode "The Safari So Good" featured Africa that was separated from Europe and Asia, moving rapidly to America, and in "Oggy's Clone", the characters live in USA, (probably seen South, Burbank or California) when a small piece of ball goes up and falls down, going to USA. And also, the episode "Milk Diet" featured it while Oggy is fighting with a bull. Usually the earth in this series is a blue globe. Oggy's neighbour Bob, the bulldog's house also changes positions. Sometimes it is directly opposite Oggy's house, across the road while at other times, it is on the right or left-hand-side of Oggy's house. Destruction A running gag throughout the series involves Oggy's house being destroyed in some fantastic and unusual way. Season 1 #Bitter Chocolate - Explodes after Oggy accidentally sets off several explosives. #Wrong Side of the Bed - Is crushed by a massive UFO. #House for Rent - Collapses after the unnamed wrestler breaks through one of the walls, causing the foundation to snap. #The Bait Bites Back - Is repeatedly shot by Jack's rocket launcher. #Memory Lane - Burns away due to Oggy's bug spray being sprayed across the world. #Bugball - Crashes into the moon. #Caught in a Trap - Explodes due to gas leak being ignited by an exposed electrical current. Season 2 #Wash Day - Is sunken underwater. #All Out of Shape - The top-half of the house breaks apart after the Cockroaches' body explodes. #Saving Private Dee Dee - Disintegrates after getting struck by lightning. #Laughing Gas - A portion of the house is destroyed after Oggy explodes. #Beware of the Bodyguard - Explodes after a fly unknowingly triggers a set of explosives. #The Techno-Files - Is destroyed by Jack's robot mech. #Soldier for a Day - Explodes along with the entire world due to a missile strike. #Saturday Black Fever - Explodes after Joey accidentally sets fire to Oggy's oil preserves. #Oggy's Puzzled - Explodes into puzzle pieces after Oggy unknowingly triggers a bomb. #Don't Rock the Cradle - Explodes along with a portion of the earth after Jack rings the door bell, incidentally igniting the house's gas leak. #Homebreaker - Explodes when the Cockroaches' missile is triggered. #Joey and the Magic Bean - The top part of the house is destroyed when Joey's body breaks it open when growing. #The Blob - Disassembled into a paper-like state after the blob outgrows the inside of it. #Brainchild - Sucked into a blackhole. Season 3 #Night Watchmen - Likely destroyed by the nuclear explosion. #Termite-ator - The entirety of the house is eaten by Dee Dee. Season 4 #Panic Room - The entire house is unfolded like an origami due to the overuse of the Panic Room. #Steamed Out! - The house splits cleanly in half when the Steam House pushed it too hard upwards into the sky. Season 5 #Fragile Goods! - Explodes due to a firework reaction. Season 6 # Laughter Forbidden # Bouncing Ball # An Intrusive Neighbor # An Rebel Bait # Bad Luck Day # The Tenants # Chocolate Wars # Puzzle Mania # Bath Time # A Greedy Friend # Bodyguard Oggy Season 7 # Oggy's Exoskeleton # Oggy and the Babysitter # The Whiz Kid # Black Gold Rush # Saving Dee Dee # Magic Bean # Mousetrap # Soldier Oggy # The Memory History Trivia *Jack's house is near Oggy's house, despite it, in most episode it quite far away (example: Airship House) *Unlike the other houses in Oggy's neighborhood, Oggy's roof is violet/purple. *Sometimes in each episodes, Jack sleeps over in Oggy's house (but in "Go For It, Jack!", Monica sleep over in Oggy's house). *This is the only house to have a purple roof. *In the episode A Soft World, it is possible to see a house the same as Oggy's near Animville. This can become qestionable how Oggy finds what of the two houses are the same. Also, it have Oggy's statues it's on the enter so maybe it have many changes to be Oggy's house. *Oggy's house Stairs differ from every episodes. *The house is smaller on the outside, but bigger in the inside. Gallery ACF157.jpg 376945 421126874595271 1158941194 n.jpg|His house behind him. Images (2).jpg|Oggy's garage. 34098458-jpeg preview medium.jpg Oggy home behind him.jpg|His house behind him. Untitled.pnggergerhjju6j4i76i76.png|Oggy's house at night (Season 4) Untitled.png3.png|Oggy's house at daytime (Season 4) es:La Casa de Oggy Category:Places